I Like You, I Love You
by AWoodenRose
Summary: Len has always had a big crush on Rin. Will he ever get his first date with her?


_Okay so this is a short Fanfic that I wrote for RinXLen. I think its cute. I hope everyone likes it~_

* * *

She was there her greenish-blue eyes sparkled like the blue-green sea. Her hair was brushed and styled in a French bun with a plain white bow that made her stick out. She wore her school uniform, the long white shirt and yellow bow and a navy skirt she was barefoot as she ran on the sand of the beach with her friends, close behind.

"What are you looking at?" Kaito asked nudging me with his elbow as he handed me an ice cream cone.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Oh, is it that Rin girl?" He asked.

"Please, don't start."

"Oh, come on! The Fireworks Celebration is coming up soon. Why don't you ask her to the fireworks show? I'll ask her green haired friend."

"Fine, I'll ask her." I said.

"You should ask her now, before someone goes and asks her first."

"Why don't you go ask your girl first? After all she's super popular, more popular then Rin at least." I said.

"Okay, I'll go ask her then you ask your girl." Kaito said.

Kaito jumped off the ledge they were sitting on and into the sand. Rin, Miku, and Luka were splashing in the ocean water on each other as they ran in their cocoa girl bikinis to the sand.

"Miku!" Kaito yelled.

The green haired girl turned. Her pigtails waving in the wind as she looked at Kaito, Kaito was smiling. He knew he could get somewhere with Miku. Unlike me, if I ever talked to Rin I would die. I didn't even notice how much time had passed just thinking about talking to her, I didnt even know Kaito was sneaking up behind me.

"Your turn!" Kaito said pushing me off the ledge.

I didn't notice I was falling face first into the sand because I was in my own little world. I noticed I was falling into the sand when I hit it hard. I sat up and my nose was bleeding.

"Thanks a lot!" I yelled to Kaito.

"Oh my god!" I heard Rins voice.

Then she was there looking at me like a total dork.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, totally." I said trying to be cool.

"Oh, you're bleeding." She said.

"I know…I'm fine though, I should just let the blood flow for now. Just because its better then keeping it back." I sounded so stupid.

"I didn't know that." She said.

I gulped. Rin helped me up off of the sand. I got the sand out of my shoes and made my way back to the ledge that over looked the ocean. Rin stayed with me for awhile to make sure I didn't fall off again.

"Um, I should get going back to my friends." Rin said getting up to go back to the beach.

"Rin." I said before she went down the stairs made of rocks to go back to her friends.

She looked at me her eyes shining in the sun.

"Will you go with me to the fireworks show tomorrow?" I spit out.

"Of course I will." She said. "Meet me here at seven."

* * *

I sat at the ledge. It was 6:50 PM and the fireworks didn't start until 9. I waited for ten minutes looking out at the sea.

"BOO!" Rin yelled scaring me.

"Baby, that's not cool."

"We're here pretty early. Miku and Luka wont be here until a couple minutes before nine. They went on a double date. I would make it triple, but this seemed more fun." Rin said.

"That's cool, baby." I said.

"Len, quit calling me that!"

"Why, its cool right?" I asked trying to keep calm.

Rin rolled her eyes. She wasn't thinking I was cool was she? I gulped.

"We should take a walk on the beach." She said.

I looked at her. Did she mean, hold hands, long walk on the beach, just us?

"Come on!" She said and took my hand.

My hand became clammy immediately. I was so nervous just holding her hand. Yet, every time she talked I responded trying to act cool.

* * *

Nine came soon an Rin looked amazed by the fireworks. Its like the colors were actually something to her. After the show ended I walked her home.

"So, I guess this is goodnight." I said at her door.

"Len." Rin said as I walked off her porch.

"What?" I asked.

"I wish you had been yourself, tonight."

"What? Why?" I was surprised she had said something so blunt like that.

Rin came down the wooden stairs and into the pathway. She looked at me the same sea green-blue eyes staring into mine. My heart was racing. What was she going to do?

"I like you, no, I love you." She said.

My heart stopped.

"I love-."

Rins lips touched mine. She kissed me so fast I didn't even see or feel her lean into me. The kiss was so passionate. Rin really did love me. I loved her to.

"-you, to." I finished my sentence.

"That's the Len I love." Rin said.

* * *

_Yes, this Fanfic was inspired by Rins song "I Like You, I Love You" and this was a short story I wrote for the Fourth of July. I hope everyone liked it! I really had a fun time writing it, even if it was short._


End file.
